Forgotten? Never
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: Sequel to Russian Loves German. Kerstin's back, but Tezz doesn't think it's the real her, he knows she has changed. What happens when Krytus has showed her lies, thinking she was being decieved by the BF5? What does she do?
1. Found

**Here's the sequel my wonderful readers!**

***cheering***

**Okay, okay...now read...:)**

**Now I know Kgirl used this song but, just to make sure...I'm not copying her. It's just a good song and it fits the situation. M'kay? **

* * *

><p><strong>Tezz POV<strong>

It has been 2 years, 730 days, 17,520 hours, and approximately 63,072,000 seconds since we left Kerstin in a battle zone to explode, she probably thought we left her because…we didn't care about her. She already had to deal with that before she came to Handler's Corners.

We left her…

And I blamed Vert

Yes, I blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. It wasn't his, Sage's, Sherman's, Spinner's, Stanford's, Agura's, Zoom's, mine, or Kerstin's fault.

It was no one's fault.

So I couldn't say it was my fault that it happened, and I couldn't blame any other person for the one and only person I will ever love's death.

And I can admit that I have gotten more and more easier to anger. But, my teammates have not gotten short with me…yet. They know what I'm going through and are extremely nice…a little too nice.

But Stanford actually let me use his Ipod. He's never been so nice.

I scrolled through his songs trying to find one that fit how I was feeling, because I heard some songs can fit your personality or your mood or what you might be going through. I stopped at one song: Vanilla Twilight. (A/N: Don't own the song…Owl City does.)

I closed my eyes as I laid in my bed, with the lights turned off.

**The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you.**

**Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**

_'hmmm..._' I thought to myself, eyes still closed.

**Cause I doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.**

**I'd s**.**end a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here.**

Amazing, it's already matching my terrible circumstance.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you.**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**

Stanford actually has good music…I'm shocked...and I'm a genius.

**The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.**

**I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**

Nostalgia…yeah, that fits me perfectly.

**But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you…**

**I don't feel so alone.**

**I don't feel so alone.**

**I don't feel so alone.**

I let out a tired breath, for 2 years…I've been alone.

**As many times as I blink, I'll think of you…tonight. **

**I'll think of you tonight.**

I can't get her out of my mind…

**When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, **

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**

That will only happen if I find Kerstin.

**And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you,**

**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, **

**I whisper in your ear, "Oh darling I wish you were here."**

I wanted to cry at the last part, but I couldn't, I've cried so much I can't cry anymore.

"Kerstin, I am so sorry…I hope you're alive so I can kiss you and hold you again."

**Vert POV**

2 long years…_2 long years_ since we abandoned Kerstin.

And 2 long years since Tezz has been…nice, or the way he was when Kerstin was alive…or with us, she could be alive, I'm still hanging on to the thread of hope. Praying she might be alive, so we can ask her for forgiveness and Tezz can be happy again.

I feel it's mostly my fault.

_Flashback_

"_Not as much as I do." Tezz choked up._

"_Tezz, we have to…we-we-have to remember her and never forget her." I said strongly, even though I was crying._

_Tezz looked at me angrily. "Are you saying that I would forget her?" I shook my head. "It's YOUR FAULT…" He spat._

_It was my turn to get angry. "My fault? It's nobodies fault Tezz!" I looked him right in the eye. "How could you blame me? It was the ONLY thing ANYONE could do! It was either bring her back and kill everything within 3 states or leave her there and protect everyone." I said dangerously low. "Did you want everyone here in Handler's Corners to die Tezz? Cause it sure sounded like it!" I yelled, barely above a whisper._

"_Not everyone." I looked at him weirdly. "You couldn't save everyone." And with that, he punched me it the nose. I heard a crack, and groaned. He began to walk to his vehicle._

"_You didn't have to brake my nose Tezz! We're ALL dealing with grief too!" I yelled at him, still clutching my broken, bloodied nose. That's when everyone who was watching us argue ran over to me._

"_Vert, are you okay-no, never mind." Agura said, looking at the bloodstain on my battle suit. It might be red, but you can still see blood on it. "Come on Vert, lets get you to Sage, she'll fix up that nose in no time." She pat my back._

"_You do know it's broken right?" She nodded, her face was still streaked with tears that were still falling._

"_Yeah, but…you know what I mean." She sobbed. "I can't believe this happened."_

_I carefully wiped the blood covering my nose on my arm and made sure I didn't mess up my nose even more. I hugged her, and then everyone else decided to join in. I sniffled. "We need to talk to Tezz."_

_End of flashback_

Now Tezz will barely talk to us, he won't come out of his room(only to use the bathroom and eat), and he hasn't went into a battle zone for over a week, and there's been at least 5

or 6 storm shocks.

And seriously, I don't know what to do. And I'm the leader!

We try not to talk about Kerstin because it makes us sad and full of remorse. So we don't really mention anything having to do with her…which is extremely difficult, so we just try not to think about her, I know that's terrible but, we can't keep crying, and that probably seems just as terrible, but she wouldn't want us like this.

That worked for everyone except Tezz, he just said "she would want us to remember her and think about her." But how could we? Every time anyone of us would think of her, we would cry…and let me tell you, it doesn't help at all.

We miss her as much as Tezz…

But he obviously doesn't see it…

**Tezz POV**

I wish I had never punched Vert, because of my stupid actions, I'm going to have to apologize. And trust me, I don't like doing that.

I turned off Stanford's Ipod and pulled my sheets over my chest. It might be exactly 2:37pm, but I could take a nap, that was all I usually do since…never mind, I prefer not to talk about her…

I closed my eyes as a soft knock was heard outside my bedroom door. Then a voice was heard. "Tezz?" It was Zoom.

"What is it?" I said, my voice sounded tired, exasperated and frustrated. "What?" I said again, when there was a long silence.

"Sage has tracked something in a battle zone, it keeps jumping from zone to zone…like it's trying to find something." Zoom said, his voice had a hint of hope and excitement in it.

My eyes flew open, and I jumped out of bed, then clothed myself.

Could it be? Is she really alive?

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhh...too short...but I had to end this chapter like that...and I had nothing else to type...<strong>

**Anyway...R&R!**

**Oh and the next chap will HOPEFULLY be longer... XDDD**


	2. Belong

**Sorry for taking soooo long to update!**

* * *

><p>I ran to my door and opened it. "What does she think it is?" Zoom just shrugged.<p>

"She doesn't have a clue dude." Zoom started to walk away. "Come on, lets go find out." I followed him to the Hubs upper level.

When we walked up to Sage, everyone else was there. They watched me like vultures waiting for a helpless animal to die. I walked up to a screen Sage was standing in front of. In the right upper left corner, was a red tracking signal. Sage looked at me. "What ever this thing is, it has a Red Sentient tracking beacon on it." She looked at everyone.

"Do you think it's your dad?" Agura asked looking Vert right in the eye. He just shook his head.

"No, this beacon is stronger than my dad's." He said, looking away from Agura, Sage and me.

"Should we locate what ever it is?" I said, looking at my team. "It could be a Blue Sentient." Everyone nodded and turned to Vert.

"Lets go guys!" Vert smiled as everyone cheered. "Sage, what battle zone is it in?"

Sage looked back at the screen. "The Junkyard zone." Spinner pouted.

"Aw man! I hate that zone! That metal-mutt is there!" He whined. I had no clue what he was talking about but he obviously didn't like this so called "metal-mutt".

Agura rolled her eyes. "Stop whining! This could be-" She stopped and looked at me.

I shook my head. "Kerstin." I smiled. It was a "okay" smile, one that hasn't been seen in a while. I might smile like that from time to time but it wasn't my true smile.

Stanford decided to step in. "I think Tezz, Sherman and Spinner should go, me and A.J. will just stay here…and sleep." A.J. began to smile when Vert nodded.

"Good idea Stan, see you later." Vert said walking to his Saber.

Everyone gave me a sympathetic smile and jumped into their vehicles as I did the same. Sage walked over to the Saber and handed Vert the Junkyard key. "You must hurry, whoever it is, they jump from zone to zone quite often." We nodded and left the Hub.

I know I don't beg but…please be Kerstin, please be Kerstin, please be Kerstin!(OOC, I know)

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Battle Force 5 drove into the portal to the Junkyard battle zone and looked around. "Okay guys, lets split up: Agura and Zoom go east, Cortez's west, and me and Tezz will go north and south." The team nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

Zoom and Agura went east, the way they were told to go. "We need to get to some high places so we can search better." Zoom announced to Agura looking at a large pile of garbage.

Agura nodded. "Okay, walk or drive?" She asked him.

"Drive, we might come face-to-face with "metal mutt" or whoever that is…"He said driving up the pile of trash as Agura drove beside him.

"I hope this is Kerstin…" She said solemnly. Zoom smiled.

"Me too." They were at the top of the garbage pile now.

They looked around. No sign of the mechanical junkyard dog. But they did see the Red Sentient Five chasing someone. "Look! They're after that person!" Agura said.

Agura nor Zoom could see who the person was, and they were going too fast so use binoculars. Zoom lifted his left arm up and spoke into his wrist-com. "Hey guys, we have good news…and bad news…"

"What's the good news?" Spinner asked through the com-link in the Buster.

"We found someone…but we couldn't make out their gender or it was even human." They're was a long silence before Tezz spoke.

"And the bad news Zoom?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"…Reds are chasing them." Zoom said, awaiting a response.

"Talk about bad news" Spinner grumbled.

"Come on team, we need to help whoever it is!" Vert commanded through his com-link, then drove off in search of his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Person POV<strong>

'_Run, run, run, come on! Run!' _I mentally yelled at myself, _'this is the last time I do this, and why did I even leave my vehicle? I should've stayed in it!' _I again, mentally yelled at myself. I slightly turned my head to see all five Red Sentients chasing me. '_Wonderful, Krytus must not be able to handle me alone anymore.'_

I started to run faster, even though my lungs were burning, my legs felt numb, my vision was a little fuzzy around the edges, and I was breathing hard and raspy. I could practically drop dead while I'm running.

I looked ahead to see a fork in the road. '_Go left or right? Left or right?…Left'_ I thought to myself, when I got to the split in the dirt road, I took a sharp turn left. And…they followed me…WONDERFUL…hint the sarcasm. I'm so dead…

I quickly wiped my fire-red hair out of my face and pushed myself to run faster. '_Come on, come on…my vehicle has got to be somewhere…' _I thought to myself. I looked behind me and gasped, Krytus was getting closer. He shot spikes at me. "Oh you got to be-" I stopped in mid-sentence and ducked, missing the spikes by a couple of centimeters. I got up and started running again then looked at the Red Sentient tracking bracelet on my wrist, and gripped it tightly and began to pull on it, trying to desperately brake it. '_Wait, this thing sends-'_ I stopped when I felt a surge of electricity run throughout my body, I stopped running and fell to the ground with a hard thump. '…_bolts of electricity through me when I try to brake it…' _I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

I shakily got up, only to fall back down. Oh yeah,_ and _it's more powerful the more I try to break it. I then realized that I could barely move my limbs, yeah, that's how bad I was shaking. I weakly turned my head to see the Reds come to a stop a couple of feet away from me. No! Not again, I worked so hard to escape them the first time!

Krytus formed out of his vehicle and walked up to me smirking. "After 2(earth) years…I finally recaptured you-" He was going to say my name when we heard a loud humming noise. I saw Kyburi look at her scanners.

"It is Battle Force 5!" She yelled angrily.

Now wait just one second…

Who is this Battle Force 5?

I pushed myself up and looked at Krytus with hatred in my eyes. And I swear, if looks could kill, Krytus would be D-E-A-D. He kicked my side hard, knocking the oxygen out of my lungs. I let out a wearily gasp. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. I tried to suck in a quick breath, but failed. "I-I…c-can't…br-breathe…" I rasped. '_Don't let your element die…breath in…breath out…' _Yeah, that helped.

Krytus put Red Sentient energy ropes around my wrists and ankles then formed back into his vehicle. "RS5, go to the our home world portal! We have what we need." He and his team began to drive toward the portal…the Reds home world…or what I would like to call it, the Nightmare.

I let a lone tear fall down my cheek. And I had no one to wipe it off. I've been alone since as long as I can remember…and that hasn't been long, I could only remember that I am a Kickboxer, I can control an element and my name of course.

I have many nightmares of a man that beat me and yelled at me. And what's weird is I slightly remember about 8 faces. But I can't make them out, it's all too blurry. But that's all I can really remember.

I looked over to Krytus, who just glanced at me and smirked. "You are in for a surprise human." I shuddered at the thought. He was going to do something terrible, and you probably already know that.

We were on their home world now, and driving straight into their palace. I began to panic, they're going to drain my energy so they can use it do take over the Multiverse. They had began to drain it the last time I was here, but they failed because I kept overpowering the machine.

Krytus formed out of his vehicle and started to drag me to a wall. "I can not drain your power if you are not weak." I gulped, here comes the torture. He released my arms and legs then quickly strapped me to the wall, tying my wrists and ankles to red electrical ropes. He formed his hand into a sword then menacingly smiled. I began to shiver uncontrollably. '_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream.' _I repeated in my head multiple times.

Krytus' team was surrounding us, waiting for my torture, it was amusing to them somehow. Krytus stopped closer to me and drove his sword into my left leg. I didn't let out one word. Krytus growled. "I want to hear you scream!" He sliced my bare leg more(I'm wearing shorts), letting blood rain down my leg. Again, I didn't yell.

"Scream and beg for mercy!" Krytus yelled as Kyburi came up to me and slashed my cheek with her sharp nails. No sound what-so-ever. She stepped back and let Krytus go at me again. "I want to hear a shrill scream!" He lashed his sword at my abdomen, slicing through my striped shirt and flesh. I made a slight whimper, Krytus smiled. "Not good enough!" He sliced my stomach again and I gasped then quickly closed my mouth before a cry came out. "Better, but still not enough!" He punched my face with his left hand.

"This brings you pleasure, doesn't it?" I said smirking slightly, then getting another swift punch below my eye.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he began sliding his sword down my right leg, going deeper the farther he slid it, and soon I felt his sword touch my bone. I screamed as loud as I could, making Krytus and his gang laugh at my excruciating pain. "Do you know the Earth coordinates?"

"N-no…I don't remember!" I said, weakly yelling at him. He cut my arms, letting blood drip to the floor. "I'm serious, I don't remember anything about Earth!" I started crying. '_I'm never getting out of here'_

Suddenly, I heard the humming of vehicles, I looked around, all five of the Reds were here, then a loud noise shook the palace. It was an explosion!

I had only two things in mind: pain, and what is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>**Back with the BF5**

Everyone groaned, we couldn't get to them in time, so the RS5 captured that person and now they have to go to the Reds home world, luckily the portal hadn't closed and they made it there without them knowing of their enemies presence.

Vert led his team to the Reds palace, then used one of the Buster's concussion bomb to knocked down the giant doors of their palace. They quickly drove through and raced around a corner to find all five Red Sentients around a fiery red-headed girl, weak, bloodied and hanging from a wall.

Tezz looked at the girls hair: bright red with light orange and yellow-ish blonde highlights. It looked like fire. He sighed, and thought _'definitely not Kerstin.'_

But he knew it, their enemies formed into their vehicles and began fighting them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to update more quicker...but I'd like it if you'd REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Her Eyes

**Sorry for taking forever to update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Person POV <strong>

I was weak, tired, and barely hanging onto consciousness when these five vehicles charged into the Reds palace and began fighting them. I began to think…

Was this?

The so-called, Battle Force 5?

Maybe they'll save me, I tried to pull against the electric binds around my wrists and ankles, but I was too debilitated to break them. By now I couldn't feel either legs. '_That's not good.'_

I looked at the fight and noticed one member of the BF5 was missing, I looked around and found him beside me. It was the yellow-suited one. "Ge' me d'wn p'ease" I slurred, before becoming **very **drowsy. He nodded, and _kicked _the ropes off, yeah, you heard me, he KICKED them, and they broke. Making me fall into his arms.

He looked at me, I saw slight worry in his eyes. "You don't look good." He said then looked at the blood that was smeared on his arms, and the rest of his body. It was my blood, obviously. He began to carry me bridal style and get on his yellow motorcycle. I looked at him.

"T-Tell …your f-friends I left m-my…vehicle in t-the Junkyard zone." I stuttered, trying to keep consciousness, which I was failing miserably at, because I soon fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoom POV<strong>

This girl reminds me so much of Kerstin, but she isn't her, she isn't a brunette, she's a red-head, literally, her hair is completely red, with orange and light yellow high lights in it. And it's really freaky.

"Vert, I got her, we need to go, she's unconscious!" I announced into my com-link. "Oh, and we need to go back to the Junkyard zone to get her vehicle."

I started up my bike and began to drive towards my teammates when Kytren came out of nowhere and hit the Choppers back wheels, making me loose control, I swerved left to right a couple of times before regaining control. "That was close."

Vert's voice was heard through the com-link. "Okay, everyone retreat back to the Junkyard portal." He commanded. I drove up next to him.

"How is she?" He asked me; I looked down to the girl I was holding, and looked at her wounds.

"Uh, not so good, her wounds are pretty bad dude." I said, noticing how much blood I was covered with. "She's losing blood fast."

The team was following behind us, but the Reds strangely stayed behind. "Where is the blood coming from?" Vert asked me as he drove further ahead of me.

I looked back down to the unconscious girl again, I looked for the source of the blood. "Uh, it's coming from every wound she has."

"Okay guys, lets jet!" Vert said pushing his Saber as fast as it would go. We opened the portal and drove through. When we got to the other side, we went our separate ways, Me and Agura, Cortez brothers, and Tezz and Vert together.

But before we left, I put the girl in Tezz's vehicle. Reason why I like him, he don't whine about the interior of his car.

Me and Agura have searched for about an hour, and still haven't found anything. "Zoom, I got something, Tezz and Vert are close to it." Okay, now we've did find something. "I'll inform them." I told Agura, then brought my wrist-com to my face to speak into it.

"Tezz, Vert, we've possibly found something." I announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Tezz POV<strong>

I wasn't really searching for this girls vehicle, I was actually observing her, seeing if she by any chance look like Kerstin. No brown hair and no battle suit, but she did have lime green eyes like Kerstin. Those eyes gave me hope, those beautiful illuminating green eyes. I missed them so much. Maybe it was Kerstin, and her hair changed for some unknown reason.

Her eyes was one of the things I missed the most about her.

I could've just stared into her eyes all day long.

All day long, nonstop.

With no interruptions.

They were enchanting, marvelous, extraordinary eyes. I've never met someone with eyes as beautiful as Kerstin's.

I am usually not the romantic type, but does it really matter anymore?

(A/N: I don't own this poem, I kinda change some things to make it fit this)

**Her green eyes,**

**Made me float away from destruction.**

**Made me feel like I could do anything,**

**Everything was possible.**

**When I looked into her green eyes,It made everything better.**

**It all fell to place,I found myself.**

**They were like an ever flowing river,And I couldn't stop swimming.**

**Looking into her eyes, I loss myself,I had no control.**

**I fell deep, deep into her eyes,I felt helpless.**

**I never wanted to leave,They made me feel wanted.**

**The way they had stared back at me,The way they were so pure.**

**They froze me,I liked it.**

**They told a story,The way she felt about me,**

**The way she felt about everything. **

**Her green eyes,**

**Were what I lived for. **

**And now they're gone,**

**But maybe not forever.**

I looked at the girl, she moved slightly, and mumbled something, "Ich vermisse dich."(I miss you) my eyes bulged out in surprise. German? She speaks German!

"Tezz."

"Are you awake?" I asked, but she didn't reply, "she's still asleep."

"Tezz?"

I looked at the floor board of the Splitwire's passenger seat, to only see blood. I shuddered and almost vomited from the disgusting smell.

"Tezz!"

I shot out of my daze and looked at the person who was calling my name, Vert. "Yes?"

Vert sighed and pointed ahead in front of him. I looked and what I saw made me go numb and get a lump in my throat. It was the Gladiator.

Kerstin's vehicle.

Either this girl found it, or this girl really is Kerstin.

Or…this is a illusion or some kind of crazy dream that I would awake from any minute now. I pinched my arm and let out a quiet "ouch".

Maybe I wasn't asleep, but I could be hallucinating.

Vert must be hallucinating too, because he also sees it.

I tried to speak but nothing came out, I was so shocked. After many tries, I finally let out a raspy sentence. "It can't be…" Me and Vert stepped out of our vehicles and walked up to the "vehicle". I stared at it for a moment before touching the exterior.

It was real alright.

I smiled widely and looked at Vert. And he looked at me. "I believe that girl is Kerstin."

Vert smiled just as big. "Me too," he walked around the car quickly. "We need to contact the others, get the Gladiator and take this girl to Sage." I nodded and ran over to my vehicles passenger side, then opened the door.

I looked at the girl(or Kerstin). She was severely pale, blood was on every inch of her extremely thin body, and her breathing was slow and short. "She needs serious medical attention, Vert." He nodded and pressed a button on his wrist-com.

"We found her vehicle." He announced, I heard a couple of happy sighs.

"And?" I heard Spinner asked our leader.

I pressed the communication button on my wrist-com, "it's the Gladiator." There was a long pause before Agura spoke.

"Do you guys think Flame Hair is Kerstin?" She asked, you could hear the hope and longing in her voice.

"Yeah," Vert answered for me. "But, we need to hurry, she's running out of time." He began to walk back to the Saber and I walked around to the drivers side of the Splitwire.

"Meaning…?" Spinner asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Meaning, she'll die if we don't hurry." I think I heard him gulp. I looked back at the red-headed girl, and what I saw shocked me, she was awake and slowly healing herself! "Never mind what I said, she's will most likely be okay."

Vert looked over at me. "Why do you say that?" He walked over to me and looked into the Splitwire, seeing the girl slowly get better. "Oh, but just incase, we should probably get going."

By then, everyone had showed up and the Cortez brothers were loading the Gladiator onto their tank. I walked to my vehicle and got into the drivers side and became nauseous, the putrid smell of blood had filled my car. I looked over to the girl again to see that she was now conscious. "Are you okay?"

She slowly looked at me, and stared at me, like she was trying to remember or figure out something. "Oh yes, I'm _fine_, _perfect,_ _wonderful_! I'm just _slightly_ bleeding." She said sarcastically, but her voice sounded very weak and tired. I rolled my eyes.

"I take that as a no." I told her turning on the Splitwire and driving behind the rest of the team towards the Earth portal. I saw the bloodied girl's eyes widen from the corner of my eye.

"Is that…?" She said, unbelievably. She was looking better, her skin wasn't pale anymore, it was dark-ish brown, and her wounds were now scars or slightly open. She scooted up in the passenger seat inching towards the front window as if to get a better look at the swirling blue portal.

"It is, Earth's portal." I said driving through it. The shocked girl was smiling wide and practically jumping in her seat.

It made me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>HURRAY! <strong>

**Summer's here! (for me) **

**Today was the last day of school for me! XDDD**


	4. Amnesia

**I'm sorry people for taking so long! **

**Angry Reader: GRRR! *throws rock at me***

* * *

><p>I can't believe it.<p>

After 2 years…I'm back on Earth. Where I belong. No more running, hiding, and worrying. No more worrying about where to sleep, if the Reds will find me, if they catch me, and if I'd die…_alone._

When we landed on sandy ground, I was well, really happy. It's kinda hard to describe how happy I am.

I had restored most of my energy, but I was still a little weak. I have the ability to heal my wounds extremely fast, but I can't regain the blood that I lost, so I was light-headed. The large muscular blue suited guy carried me to their infirmary and laid me on the medical bed. A thin blue alien floated over to me and inserted a small needle into a vein in my arm, extracting blood. I shifted in the bed. "Warum sollte man mehr Blut? Ich habe genug verloren."(Why take more blood? I've lost enough) I said quietly, looking at the alien.

She must not of heard me because she walked to a desk and done tests on my blood. I'm guessing she was looking for my blood type.

The computer released the results and the alien tore the paper off and read it. "Her blood type is A, does anyone have blood type A or O?" She said looking at the people surrounding me.

The girl wearing the green suit spoke. "I have O." The blue alien smiled and signaled her to lay on the infirmary bed beside me. I looked at the alien.

What is she? Then something clicked in my brain. "Y-You're a Blue Sentient!" I said sitting up slightly. Everyone looked at me, shocked expressions were written all over their faces. "They're all extinct! They were killed by Vandals when they took over the Blues planet!"

The Blue Sentient smiled. "For now I am the last of my kind." I nodded and she inserted a small needle into a vein in the green-suited girl's left arm, then hooked a long tube to the needle; the tube connected to an IV. The girl began to clench and unclench her hand repeatedly. Minutes later, the IV bag was filled with her blood, the Sentient removed the bag and place it on an IV rack beside me, and put a needle into a vein in my right arm that was already hooked to the IV bag filled with blood. The girl beside me carefully removed the needle in her arm and stood up, walking over to the blond teen.

"Hey, could we ask you a few questions?" The blond one asked me. I nodded and carefully sat up. "Why were you being chased by Krytus and his gang?" I sighed, and looked down.

"Well, Krytus wanted to use me against a group of warriors called The Battle Force 5." They nodded. "You are them right?" They nodded again.

"How long has he been chasing you?" The tall indigo suited one said.

"2 years." I said simply. They looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"Is that a German accent?" The very tall brown-suited said. I nodded slowly.

Their mouths were slightly open, with their eyes wide with…hope.

"What's your name?" The girl said softly as if she was not believing something.

I thought for a moment. Should I tell them? I felt safe and secure here, but what if they betrayed me? I looked at all the faces that were looking at me, if they fought for good and had a Blue Sentient here, then maybe I can trust them. "Kerstin…Freud." I spoke softly.

What happened after that really surprised me. They smothered me with a giant hug. "Okay, I enjoy the hug and all, but…I don't know you guys." They quickly broke away.

"What?" The short spiky-haired guy said, confused.

"You mean you don't remember us?" The white-hair one said, stepping closer to the infirmary bed I was sitting on.

"Should I?" I asked, they looked at each other, then looked at the brown-suited one, he looked confused and sad. I wonder why.

"She has amnesia." He said solemnly looking down. Everyone looked at him, sadness and sympathy shown in their eyes. That's a little odd…why would he care _so_ much, and why would they feel so bad?

I mentally shrugged it off. "Can you guys tell me your names?" I asked them, changing the subject.

The red-suited guy spoke. "I'm Vert Wheeler, the leader of Battle Force 5; this is Agura Ibaden, the Huntress; this is Sherman and Spinner Cortez, the Tactical and Tech Support; this is Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, the Artillery Expert; this is Zoom Takazumi, the Scout; this is A.J. Dalton, the Survival and Terrain Expert; And last-but not least-Tezz Volitov, the Electromagnetism Expert." I only nodded.

"Does it ring a bell?" the redhead, Stanford said, I looked down and shook my head sadly. They all let out a exasperated sigh.

I looked at all the faces around me, thinking. Digging deep into my mind, trying to find a source of recognition. After failing, I sighed. _'Nothing, noda, zip, zilch. These faces are all new to me.'_

Agura placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What do you remember."

"Pain, explosions, then waking up." I said, trying to be as simple as possible.

"I have to ask, what's with the hair? I don't recall it looking like fire love." Stanford asked me. I raised a ember eyebrow in question.

"Love? And as far as I remember, my hair's always been like this," I ever so slightly smiled, I really don't even think they noticed it, _good_. "It matches my power." I snapped a finger and a small flame appeared. They nodded.

"Maybe we can try to jog your memory by showing you some things and telling you stories." Sherman said. I just nodded, hoping I could remember _something, anything_.

Vert motioned for me to follow him; he led the group out of their infirmary and into a hall, where they opened a red-orange door and walked in. I looked around at the bedroom, everything was either red, yellow, orange or this reddish-orange color. Red-orange walls, yellow dressers, red bed comforter with orange and yellow polka dots, kickboxing gloves were on a rack beside a desk with a red-orange swivel-chair, the desk had an untouched laptop on it, and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Everything was slightly covered in dust, someone had been cleaning the room, but obviously stopped for about a month.

I looked at a dresser nearest to me and looked at it; pictures were on it's flat surface. I swiped the dust off the picture with my thumb to reveal _me_, but with brown hair, beside Agura, Tezz and the rest were surrounding us. Air was stuck in my throat.

My chest tightened and my heart burned.

We looked _happy_. And to be honest, that word isn't in my vocabulary. Okay it is, but why would I ever need to use it? I was being chased by red, hot-headed aliens, bent on using my power to rule the Multiverse and then ridding it of me. Yeah, I'm _happy_. You could say that I could be happy about being back on Earth, but I don't remember much.

That's amnesia for you.

Why should I be so happy about being back here? I mean, I'm not going to be chased anymore, I get my own bed, and I don't have to worry about what I'll eat. But, I don't see why I should be euphoric, and truth be told, I only remember my past, before I supposedly met these people…and that was H-E-double hockey sticks. I'm not really "over the moon" about this if you know what I mean.

I sigh, and pulled myself out of my trance. I was still holding the picture when Spinner came up to me. "Remember this?" I shook my head, tears almost formed, remember, I said _almost_. I'm too strong for that, I've had _many_ other reasons to cry, this isn't one.

_At least that's what I think_

I shook my head. "No." He hung his head, but quickly brought it back up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get your memory back, one way or another." He smiled and walked away, looking at other things that might jolt my memory.

I walked to the closet and slid the red-ish door open to reveal clothes. Only they were all the same: orange and yellow diagonal striped tank tops, red jackets that go just above the waist, and red-orange shorts. I looked at the bottom of the closet and saw a extra pair of light orange tennis shoes, that were just like the ones I'm wearing. I felt my lips twitch a little on the corners.

"Anything love?" I didn't even flinch. And I didn't turn around either. I quickly slid the door shut and sagged my shoulders. I only shook my head. But decided to speak anyway.

"I know there was something there, but I can't seem to grasp it." I don't know what I did, but when I said that, the Russian, Tezz, walked out of "_my_" old room. I looked up and watched him leave then turned to the rest with questioning eyes. "What did I do?"

Agura walked over to me, "nothing," she placed a hand on my burdened shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he's just…" she trailed off, I hesitantly shrugged it off as him not being able to take it. But, I still think something's not right, why should _he_ care _so_ much and the others not? I pulled her hand off my shoulder and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" I turned around when I reached the door.

"I'm just…going outside, to…think." I said, face empty of emotion. "Alone."

_Just like me._

I was about to leave, but a voice stopped me. "It's over 101 °F outside!" Spinner said.

"I like that kind of heat." I was glad no one else spoke up.

"If you need us, you know where we are." Vert. I just kept on.

I walked to through the corridors, the walls were covered with memories. Each picture had me in it. It was _torturing_ me, _taunting _me, _haunting _me. I quickened my pace when my breathing became shallow, like I was running out of oxygen. Suddenly the walls began to close in on me, my claustrophobia was not helping. I started panting and went into a sprint. A single sentence ran through my mind over and over.

'_I want out, I want out, I want out!'_

My vision of full of those pictures, I'm in most of them, some with all of us, some of two or more, and the one that's taunting me the most is the one with Tezz and me, his arms wrapped around me waist and I'm facing him and he's facing me. It was taken secretly. I'm so confused and…_scared._

What's wrong with me? I just want it to end!

My head's aching, these halls feel like they're never ending, when I look to the left, I see unfamiliar memories and on the right, it's the same. I squeeze my eyes shut, then begin to quicken my speed. My breathing was ragged. I opened my eyes and saw a metal door, I slammed into it roughly, it was an elevator, I smashed my fist into the red button for it to open. I hesitated, it looked so small, I tried to slow down my breathing but failed. I walked into the elevator and pushed the button inside to go up. My surroundings were closing in on me _again._ I pressed my back against a corner and slumped to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to bring them tightly to me. I finally noticed that I was shaking tremendously, _uncontrollably_. Suddenly, I heard a loud "_ping_!" and looked up at the door, it was opening. I jumped up and ran out before it had a chance to open fully. I ran past all the vehicles in the garage and finally stopped when I felt my shoes hit the gritty sand.

"What's wrong with me? Why is all this tormenting me? I just want it all to end!" I fell to my knees and began to pound the earth. I stopped and brought a shaky hand up to my face, fire surrounding it. "If this fire could hurt myself I would end this right here, right now." My voice cracked at the end. And before I could stop it, tears rained down my cheeks, and fell to the hot, hot sand beneath me. I put my head in my hands and let the tears soak them. "I want to end this so badly," breath. "So, _so_ badly." Breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerstin: I hate you...<strong>

**Me: I'm sowwy! **

**ANYWAY...I'm sorry for taking so long, I started this chapter about 15 days ago and only got 2 pages, but I typed the rest all in 1 1/2 hours. **

**PAH-LEEZ REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! So...*drum roll* I'll feel good 'bout mahself and update faster! XD**


	5. Hate

**Sorry guys for the late, late update(that rhymes!) I was on vacation, I went to Daytona FL for about a week, so when I came back, I'd realized that I'd only finished 2 pages of this chappie...and ya'll might be mad about this chapter, it'll be sad...*gets shot***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV<span>**

"I can't believe she has amnesia." Spinner said, slumping further into the couch.

"Well, sometimes they get their memory back after time." Agura said, hoping to bring some hope in this.

"Yeah, _sometimes_." He retorted.

"Well maybe we can just-" Stanford began but was stopped by Spinner.

"No! It probably won't work! Her memory is _gone_, G-O-N-E!"

"Spinner, calm down, yelling won't help us in any way." Vert said, walking into the living room, where Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, Agura, and A.J. were.

"Yeah dude, everything's going to be okay." A.J. said, trying to help his friend.

"Whatever." Was their response.

Silence.

"She's been outside for over 3 hours, maybe someone should check on her." Sherman said, quickly changing the subject.

Vert nodded, "I'll go, hey Agura, Tezz hasn't came out of his room at all, could you go check on him?" She nodded and they left to go their separate ways.

Agura stopped at a brown door with Tezz's insignia on it. She hesitantly lifted her hand to softly knock on the door. "Tezz?" She heard the creaking of a bed and the shuffling of feet on carpet before the door was unlocked and opened.

"What?" His voice was strained. Agura was surprised that he even opened the door let alone spoke.

"Are you okay?" She said in her motherly tone.

"I am fine." He began to close the door but Agura's foot stopped it.

"No you're not." She protested. Opening the door and walking in, closing the door behind her. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Tezz gave in, knowing she wasn't going to leave until he told her. "That's not Kerstin." Agura gave him a look. "The _real_ Kerstin, this one has amnesia, her hair isn't it's beautiful brown, and she's depressed and quiet." He stopped and took a long pause.

Agura stood there, unable to think of anything to say.

"She doesn't remember us, not me, not you…not anyone else." His voice was dripped with venom. Agura decided she needed to speak up.

"And you need to be there for her, maybe it'll help her recollect her memory."

"Maybe." His eyes were full of emotion, and began to leak with tears. "But, maybe not." He lead Agura to the door and made her leave. Agura sighed, her eyes leading to the floor as she walked back into their living room.

"How was it?" Stanford asked.

"Not good, not good at all." She plopped down on the couch beside the Cortez's, then rested her elbow on the armrest and laid her head on her fist.

* * *

><p>Vert was standing inside the garage watching one of his best friends cry and pound their fists on the ground beneath them angrily. She was murmuring words he couldn't describe- <em>It's German, <em>Vert noted-he walked over to her quickly seeing as her crying worsened.

He gently and almost hesitantly placed a calm and soothing hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. He felt her shudder under his touch. After a minute or two, he stretched his arm to her other shoulder and pulled her close to him and began to say soothing things to her to calm her down. Her body stopped jerking from the sudden intake of breaths and her cries became muffled sobs. After a long period of silence she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go-" He tightened his grip on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

"There's no reason to be sorry okay? What's wrong?" Vert said, loosening his grip. She took in a shaky breath.

"I can't remember when anything happened while I was here!" She slightly screamed. " I'm pretty sure that guy Tezz hates me! And I don't even know what I did wrong!" Her voice cracked a little at the end. "I don't have _any _family! I was trained to fight my whole life, that's all I know! I was abused _everyday_!I _exploded _and lived in the Multiverse for _2 years_!Ihate my life!" She screamed and beat his chest harshly.

Vert just looked at her with shocked eyes. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, he was worried he might say it wrong or that Kerstin would take it wrong. Tezz had really screwed up and he probably didn't mean it.

At least that's what Vert thinks.

'_She needs Tezz more than I thought' _Vert thought, he looked down at Kerstin and noticed she was still punching him. '_How did I not notice that?'_ He grabbed her wrists to prevent her from punching him again. "Kerstin, _Kerstin_ stop! Listen to me, Kerstin! Calm down!" She began to squirm.

"Let go! I'm not going to calm down! I have no reason too!" By now she was shaking furiously, trying to get out of Vert's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. She started to scream, more tears poured down her cheeks and onto the hot sand below.

Vert couldn't think of anything else to do, he had to do this, but it was cruel, like kicking a puppy, it might hurt her or scare her, maybe even confuse her. He released his grip on her wrists and quickly grab her shoulders and _shook her_. (A/N: What did you think he was going to do? LOL, gotcha!)

"Kerstin, _listen _to me! _What_ are you talking about? Tezz doesn't hate you, he's just…confused right now, you didn't do _anything_ wrong okay?" He hopes Tezz doesn't hate her. "We're your family, me, Spinner, Stanford, Agura, _all of us_ are your family, and stop talking about the past, you don't need to worry about it, you have us to help you through this." Kerstin's tears were carefully wiped away with her shaky hand. "You see, our eyes are placed in front because it is more important to look ahead than to look back." Kerstin wrapped her arms around Vert's torso and he did the same.

"T-Thanks…for that, I really needed it." Her voice came out muffled when she buried her face into Vert's achromatic shirt.

"Anytime." Vert got up and held out a hand for her to take, she gently grabbed his hand and he pulled Kerstin to her feet. "Come on, I'm sure your hungry." She nodded and followed him back into the garage.

Everyone was in the living room, minus Tezz. They all watched as Kerstin walked in with a tear stained face followed by Vert, whose shirt was slightly wet.

"Hey, are you…?" Agura's voice faltered as she witnessed the BF5's second female hunter sit down in a armchair and bringing her knees to her chest tightly before wrapping her slightly arms around her legs, squeezing them closer to her body.

"Yeah, um…could you guys…take down all the pictures in the Hub…please?" Kerstin's voice was quiet and delicate. She laid her chin on top of her knees.

"Sure, but…why-"

"Why would you want us to do that love?" Stanford said, rudely interrupting Agura. He made an arm gesture to the walls. Picture frames each holding a photo were hanging there.

Agura turned her attention to Vert, who just gave her a sympathetic look and nodded at her. "Yeah, sure…do you want to help?"

Kerstin stiffened and began to squirm in her seat. Agura immediately to put in. "You don't have to though." Her dreary friend nodded in reply.

After putting away all the pictures, the team returned to the living room to see that Kerstin was sleeping in the chair they left her in. Agura went to the garage, followed by Sherman as the rest found a place to sit in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerstin POV<strong>

"_Hilfe! Jemand, hilf mir! Bitte!"(Help! Someone, help me!) A girl less than 10 years of age yelled as she ran down an alley. She heard footsteps behind her, in reaction, she pressed herself to go faster. She heard voices, calling her name, but not in fear and worry, no, in anger and hatred. Her eyes started to burning furiously._

"_Holen Sie sich zurück!"(Get back here!) She heard a man say in frustration and in fury. The voice made her panic more than she already was. This was her escape, from him._

_Her trainer._

_The footsteps were growing softer and quieter. The girl felt a smirk tug on her lips. 'Lassen Sie sich nicht Ihre Hoffnungen'(Don't get your hopes up) She thought to herself. She made it to the end of the alley. She spotted a dumpster and hid behind it. Stopping her heavy breathing, she watched as the men following her ran past the dumpster._

_Letting out a long, weary sigh, she let herself slump against the cold, hard brick wall. She brought her tiny hand up to her brow to wipe off sweat. She began to notice how cold it was and rubbed her arms. With what she was wearing-a sports bra and spandex shorts-she could easily freeze to death. The girl stifled a cough and let her eyes scan her surroundings before two large arms wrapped around her tiny waist, trapping her arms in the making. She readied a scream but, her mouth was soon clamped shut with a meaty hand to prevent it from escaping her lips._

_The tiny girl was lifted off the ground, making her legs kick out hard and quick. The large man just squeezed her in reaction. Unable to bring oxygen into her lungs, the young girl kicked harder. The man leaned his head close to her head and breathed into her ear._

"_Du kleiner Fratz, verlierst du und gehst zum Durchgehen zu versuchen!"(You little brat, you lose and then you try to runaway!) He yelled, making her ear hurt as he nearly busted her eardrum. She bit his hand hard, hearing a yelp in pain, she tasted his blood as it poured out of his wound. Her trainer threw her into the brick wall, her head made contact with its hard surface. _

_The little girl's body landed on the ground with a loud thump. This time, her wounded head clashed with the cold, wet ground, she rolled onto her back to see her trainer with a long pipe. Her teary eyes widened as he began to lift the arm with the weapon before bringing it down-_

I bolted up, breathing heavily and met seven different faces staring at her with worried expressions.

"Are you okay? You were whimpering and kicking and just squirming, you scared us." Spinner asked/said, he looked uneasy. I put a hand to my head and realized I was sweating _a lot_.

"Y-yeah, yeah…I'm fine." By the looks on their faces, they weren't buying it, I'm just going to ignore it. I don't want no one knowing about this, I also don't want them to sympathize me.

Agura gave me a gentle, comforting smile. "Are you hungry? Me and Sherman got pizza from Zeke's." She pointed to the two pizza boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Sure," I needed to get that dream-no nightmare out of my head. I pushed myself out of the armchair and followed the group to the counter. I haven't had much food for a long time, maybe two weeks? I was really lucky to have found safe water, let alone find food.

Spinner quickly opened the lid of the box and screamed. "ZA! Oh how I've missed you so!" I turned to him and gave him my best glare and covered my hurting ear.

"What's wrong with you? I'm pretty sure it's called _pizza_." I said, grabbing a piece and took a bite. My glare was still intense as ever.

"Well, I call it _za."_ Spinner remarked, and I think he was mocking me.

"Hey, _hey_…watch it Cortez, you get burned when you play with fire." I smirked, letting a small flame rest atop of my index finger. Earning laughter from the rest of the group. Pushing my terrible thoughts out of my head, I took another bite. "Mmmm, this is so good!"

"It _is_ Zeke's dude." Zoom told me, laughing as he picked up a slice of pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hey bud, do you think we should get Tezz?" A.J. asked, turning to his best friend. "Ya know, he's probably hungry too."

Vert nodded, and motioned for A.J. to follow him. Abandoning his half eaten pizza, A.J. followed his best friend to the Russian's room. They stopped at Tezz's door, Vert was at a battle with himself, should he say something about Kerstin? Or just leave them be? He was their leader, he was supposed to bring them together and keep them that way. He made his decision and knocked on the door a little too loud.

"Tezz, open the door." _a little too demanding-_Vert noted. He heard shuffling of feet and heard the door unlock and open. The door swung open and he came face-to-face with the gloomy teammate. "I need to talk to you, and A.J. don't mind leaving, it's okay if you hear."

A.J. was shocked to hear slight anger in his leader's voice; absolutely so sympathy was showing in his voice. So he just nodded in reply.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Vert said, venom dripped from his voice. A.J. just stood there, wide eyed as the situation began to unfold before him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think? Kerstin!" A.J. had been best friends with Vert for as long as he could remember and he had rarely seen him get this mad. He was taken aback by Vert's anger, he was usually so calm and cool. "You should've seen her, she's falling apart, Tezz! I don't think you even _care_…do you?"

Tezz was very shocked to see his leader act so ill-tempered. "Vert, what?-you…I-"

The three teens turned towards the kitchen as they heard a loud _thump_. Vert turned back to Tezz before saying, "I'll let you think about what I said, c'mon lets see what's wrong."

A.J. glared at Tezz with a disapproving look on his face. He understood why Vert was so outraged. "Dude, she was your girlfriend." Tezz turned away from him, A.J. had never been so serious.

As the three jogged into the kitchen, they noticed that a chair was knocked to the floor and Agura and Kerstin were missing.

"What happened?" Tezz noticed that Vert's mood changed, he was now calm and concerned.

"I'd love to tell you but, we don't know chap, one minute Kerstin's okay, the next, she's turning green and running away." Stanford said, picking up the fallen chair.

The group of teens walked to the bathroom to find Agura on her knees holding Kerstin's hair as she vomited into the toilet. Agura had her free hand on her sick friends back, rubbing it soothingly.

Spinner shuddered at the sight, He decided to try and lighten the mood. "That's what you call "praying to the porcelain gods" or-_or_…losing pounds the supermodel way or-" He stopped when he saw all the negative looks he was getting. "Or puking."

* * *

><p><strong>*Stands up* HA! I'M NOT DEAD! *unzips jacket to reveal a bullet-proof vest* thanks for the vest Kgirl! X333<strong>

**I'm gonna try to update faster, so I think I deserve more reviews? Hmmm? *winks* Hint, hint...**


	6. Dreams

**Well, I thought this was a pretty freakin' long chapter...when I realize...IT'S ONLY EFFIN' 3,000+**

**GRRRR...it's less than Almost Alien Friend's 4th chapter!**

**Speaking of which...that story is on Writer's Block(screw you WB) **

**Sho(so)...if ya got uny(any) I.D-yas...let meh know! **

**Cuz it's up to YOU to prevent wildfires! I mean...prevent AAF story from becoming forgotten!**

**Bring on the I.D-yas! X3**

* * *

><p>"I'm not food poisoned am I?" That's happened too many times to count; I should be immune to it by now. I retched again, I hate it when that happens. Since I haven't had much to eat, all it was after the pizza was blood.<p>

"Since you aren't use to actual food, your body wasn't use to it so it removed the food from your system."

I turned my head slightly to see Tezz. Ugh. Oh wait, did I mention I don't like him? Well, Agura told me what Tezz said to her; he doesn't believe I'm me? That's like saying Krytus isn't a Red Sentient bent on destroying his sister and-you know what? I think you understand the situation. He supposedly missed me the most, well I don't see it! He needs to stop being emo. Seriously, I've dealt with enough trouble in my short life.

"Well, that's good."

"How's that good?" Sherman said, who was on my left. "You won't be able to eat much without vomiting."

"I was being sarcastic-" I retched again. More blood. Like I haven't lost enough.

"I'm going to go get something to help your-" I stopped Tezz.

"Just go." My voice sounded sick and raspy. "Before I upchuck some internal organs."

I could see Tezz's face in the corner of my left eye before he left. He looked worried? Whatever, insert eye roll here.

I cursed under my breath as I retched and nothing came up. "That's it, I'm done with food."

"I don't think that's a good idea dear, since you're already malnourished." Stanford spoke. Making me want to roll my eyes, again.

"Gee, I wonder why..." I retorted in a sarcastic tone. I coughed at the terrible taste in my mouth and shakily stood up and moved to the sink and tried to spit the taste out. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see who done it, only to find Tezz pushing a glass of water into my hands. "Thanks."

I greedily gulped it down, relieving my sore, achy, burning throat. He handed me a pill and I swallowed it without water.

"Maybe you should rest." Agura suggested.

I agreed and I walked out of the bathroom, everyone probably watching me. "Sure."

I walked into my room gently laid down on my very cold bed. _'I guess that's what happens when it hasn't been used for two years.' _

Moments passed and I discarded the lumpy pillow and kicked off the blankets. "Much better."

What? I'm not really used to using a pillow and blanket. Heck, I'm not use to _comfort_ when it comes to a place to sleep. This is all pretty new to me.

* * *

><p><em>I was busy cleaning my room when I heard Barnard call my name. I stepped out of my room and walked down the hall towards the stairs, I could hear Barnard's friends voices, echoing through the house. I walked down the steps and once I was at the bottom I saw him and his four friends at a circular table, playing poker. He looked up.<em>

"_Ah, da ist sie!" (Ah, there she is) All he had to say was that one sentence and my heart sank to my toes. I knew what was about to happen. Though they've never done it, I just knew, by the look on all their sick, twisted and perverted faces._

_He told me he'd made a bet that whoever won…got me for a night._ _Then, he pointed to Felix, a fellow kickboxing trainer. The guy was clearly over six feet tall with a muscular build and a bald head._

"_Er gewann, bekommen verpackt, wissen Sie, was Sie mitbringen." (He won, get packed, you know what to bring)_

_Oh, no…no-no-no-no-NO! I'm only sixteen! The door's only a couple of feet away from me…maybe I could just run for it-_

_Barnard and Felix stood up. And guess what? I made a beeline for the door. But to my dismay, the door was locked. I zipped around to see my torturer holding the key._

_No._

_I fell to the floor sobbing. I curled my self into a ball in hopes of protecting myself somehow. I felt two large hands grab my arms tightly before picking me up. It's pretty easy to do that since I way under 100 pounds, what? That happens when you're on a very, very strict diet: have a small meal once a week. _

_I managed to stay in a ball though I was a foot off the ground. I let my legs drop to the ground on account that I could no longer hold them. As soon as my feet touched the wood floor, I was shoved into very large arms. I had stopped squirming a long time ago, since I am only one teenage girl against five large middle-age men. I felt one hand glide up my side to my left breast and squeeze. _

"_NEIN! HALT!" (NO! STOP!) My pleas were worthless and pointless. It was like I didn't say anything at all. Like I was only screaming, nothing actually spoken, just screams of terror._

* * *

><p><em>I hear a phone ringing outside my room. Then a rough voice. "Holen Sie sich das Telefon, du Bengel!" (Get the phone, you brat)<em>

"_Ja, Sir,"(Yes, sir) I opened my door and ran to the phone to answer it. "Barnard Hartmann zu Hause, das ist Kerstin sprechen." (Barnard Hartmann's home, this is Kerstin speaking)_

_I hated saying his name, Barnard means "bold as a bear" and Hartmann means "strong man". Heck yeah he's strong and fearless, I have the bruises and scars to prove it. And he's not scared about anyone finding out about the abuse. He knows I won't tell anyone or show the damage he has done on me. That's what makeup's for, to hide it all from the world. Plus, being a Kickboxer, no one expects I got the bruises and cuts from my trainer._

"_Kerstin Freud?" The voice one the other side of the phone brought me out of my trance. The voice had belonged to a female but, it sounded almost metallic. But that isn't freaking me out, what is, is that no one besides Barnard A.K.A. my trainer, and a couple of his friends know my FULL name, they don't announce my name before fights, only my fighting name: Kerstin The Indestructible. My trainer thought that, that should be my kickboxing name. Ugh, really? A monkey could've thought of something better than that._

_I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I'm not allowed to speak English, but I go against most of Barnard's ridiculous rules. "This is she."_

"_I have a couple of questions for you."_

"_Well, first…I'd like to know who I'm talking to."_

"_My name is Sage. Now may I proceed to ask you questions?" _

_Gosh, she sounded like a robot. "You may." _

"_Always be proper when talking to or on the phone with someone" Ugh, some father figure Barnard._

"_Your guardian, is he abusive?" I choked on air and almost dropped the phone. Why would someone ask that? Does she know? "I take that as a yes?"_

"_I-um…no, maybe-yeah."_

"_Do you wish to leave? Find a new life?" The woman-Sage was anticipating my answer._

_I did a once-over of my surroundings and listened for footsteps that might be leading to my room before answering, "yes."_

_I could practically feel the person smiling. "Excellent, I have an occupation for you."_

"_A job? Seriously, you ask me those questions just for some kind of a…job interview, what kinda job?"_

"_If you come to the United States, you will find out Kerstin." Sage was laughing slightly._

"_What part?" Last time I check, there was like, 50 states? I don't know, I'm not very educated about other countries and I think, that if you don't live in that country, then you shouldn't have to learn about them. In my opinion, it's a wasted of time._

"_California, Handler's Corners, you will need a passport and you will need an exact amount of German currency to buy a plane ticket to your destination." This is odd, but I'm gonna trust whoever this is, and go with it. This is a way to escape this nightmare I call my life._

"_Okay, you got yourself a deal." I hung up the phone to hear Barnard's voice._

"_Wer war das?" (Who was that) _

"_Falsche Nummer." (Wrong number) I yelled back. _

_Okay I've set up a plan: get packed, take money from Barnard, steal his car, get a plane ticket, and then I'm free. But before I leave my so-called home, I'm gonna leave my dear trainer a note._

'_Good luck finding a new Kickboxer for you to push around and bully, Barnard. And guess what, I'm writing in English! Take that! Don't even try to find me, you'll never succeed in it._

_Kerstin Freud A.K.A. "Kerstin The Indestructible"_

_P.S. That's the worst name I've ever heard! You have to be a complete idiot to think that's a good fighting name! Too original, it needed to be something creative. But you obviously lack that creativeness. Oh, and I "borrowed" all your money and your car. Hope you don't mind.'_

* * *

><p><em>A lava Battle Zone. My kind of place. <em>

_Okay, do some scouting, make sure there's no Reds anywhere, hide vehicle, search for some type of food and water, then look for a safe place to sleep._

_I quick look around and I realize the only other thing here is a Magmatrox and it's hatchlings. Mental note: Magmatrox isn't extinct. Another mental note: vulcanite is edible, for me anyway. It also strengthens pyrokinesis. _

_Good. Krytus has it coming if he ever finds me again._

_I break off chunks of vulcanite and place it in a pouch I made from a tiger Vandal. Now that was hard to do._

_There's no way there could be any water supply here, it's too hot. For some reason it's not bothering me, must be the powers. I had searched for an hour and found no water. Only lava, which if you hadn't noticed is not drinkable. Right now I'm sitting beside a lava river, drinking what's left in my canteen; stole it from Kalus ha-ha._

_A large and very loud roar shook the ground, I put down my canteen and jumped up only to feel the ground rumble and shake. I lost my balance and fell into the lava._

_A loud scream pierces the air and I realize it's mine. I felt no stinging or searing feeling, and I'm not dead…so what? Is this really lava? Time to start experimenting. I cupped my hands around the "hot" lava and poured it onto the ground beside me, it burned the ground, turning it a dark, ashy grey._

"_Nun, es ist definitiv Lava"(Well, it's definitely lava)_

_Having fire powers definitely has it advantages. Lets see: I can take the highest temperatures, and I'm immune to burning from fire and now lava!_

_It's getting dark. Time to find shelter. Luckily, I see a giant rock formation nearby. _

_One thing I learned is not to use a rock as a pillow. You have a painful neck cramp the next day. So I use my hands to prop up my head. It's not exactly comfortable to sleep on the cold, hard, dusty ground, but I've managed so far._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" I was in a desert, surrounded by sand and a few small plants.<em>

"_Your in a dream, human."_

_I turned around to see a transparent figure of Sage and Krytus._

"_What are you two doing? Sage, he's been trying to kill you for the past four years!"_

"_We are not the same Sage and Krytus, your brain created us, we are younger than the two Sentients you see in reality." What Sage said made sense. They _did_ look younger._

"_What was all that before?" All those dreams, going from one to another._

"_Those were scenes from a time with your trainer, when my older self contacted you, and when you lost everything and was stranded in the Multiverse." Once the younger Sage was done I nodded. Taking in everything she said before I spoke._

"_So, where are we?"_

"_We just told you, human!" It seems Krytus still has his anger._

"_No, I mean I know this is a dream, but why are we in this desert?" I made an arm gesture towards the sandy ground._

"_This is Handler's Corners Kerstin, We are going to show you some of your forgotten memories." Sage smiled and the world moved around us, once we came to a stop, we were standing outside a garage._

"_Hey guys! Guys? Hello?" Why won't they answer me?_

"_This is a memory remember? They are just figments of your dream." Krytus was oddly nice. I made an "ooh" sound and nodded before turning from the two siblings._

"_Guys! C'mon, just a couple of pictures?" Spinner pleaded. Holding up a camera._

"_I prefer not to." Tezz made his way to the garage. I rolled my eyes._

"_Tezz! Come on, it'll be fun! Or at least, kinda fun." I looked to see a girl with straight brown hair running up to him and grabbing his arm._

"_Who's that?" The girl looks very familiar to me…_

_They both smiled. And seeing Krytus smile, and it's not vicious and twisted? It's a little odd._

_I turned back and watched the scene before me. The girl turned around and-_

"_Holy-that's me!" I took a giant step back. "Last time I checked, I had flame-like hair."_

"_You had brown hair once, but that was before the explosion that turned your hair the way it is now." The younger Sage's voice was lighter and softer than her older version's._

_Nodding my head, I looked at the scene before me._

"_Fine, but only a few." Was Tezz smiling? All I've seen is frowns and sad looks cross his face. The whole team plus Sage was muttering to each other and standing close, awaiting Spinner to take the pictures._

"_Okay! Big smiles! On three say um…Krytus stinks! One…two…three!" Spinner moved the camera in his hands so he was in the picture too, but closer and much larger. Plus he was taking up most of the photo. "Krytus stinks!" _

_Suddenly, all of the voices faltered and the world began to spin again. Once stopping, I heard voices appear and break the silence._

"_This is another point in time, this scene is before the previous." Krytus announced as I looked around. We were now in a gym. The team walked into the room. I noticed the old me was wearing my Kickboxing outfit._

_She and …um Dream Zoom walked to the center of the room while the others were watching. They got into fighting stances and the old me spoke, "bring it."_

_Dream Zoom's smirk was soon wiped off his face as he ran up to her. He threw a swift kick at old me, and she grabbed his ankle, and twisted it, making him flip around. He quickly caught himself and jumped before kicking with his free foot, kicking old me in the stomach._

_She landed on her back, but quickly jumped back up. Old me looked over at the team, …uh Dream Tezz was a little uneasy, he looked lethal. Old me gave him a smile before looking back at Dream Zoom._

_She threw a punch at Dream Zoom, it connected with his lower jaw. I heard a couple of "ow's" and wincing expressions from the team._

_There was a couple of kicks and punches here and there before old me growled and set her fists aflame before throwing punches at Dream Zoom. He managed to dodge every hit. He was yelling her name, backing away, trying to stop her before he got hurt. But she kept punching 'til both her fists came intact with Dream Zoom's chest, burning his battle suit._

_Watching how I had reacted to almost hurting Dream Zoom was priceless._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Are you sure? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_I'm fine, really." But she did a once over of the burn she'd left._

_Though I don't remember any of this, it's tugging at my mind. Trying to find it's way into my memory._

"_Is there anything else you two want to show me?" I wanted to see everything and remember everything, but I don't want to sound desperate and there's definitely not enough time because I'm sure someone's gonna wake me up soon._

"_Yes, but only one more." I nodded after Krytus spoke._

_Once again, the voices disappeared and the world went fast forward, everything turned into a variation of blurry colors. Seconds passed by before we stopped. The room was dark and white; white floor with matching walls. It was an infirmary. The one I was in a couple of days ago._

_was laying there-of course with brown hair. And Dream Tezz's head was laying on my lap, holding my hand-WHAT?._

"_What an awkward position to be in if someone walked in." I hid my shocked expression and glanced behind me to see both Sentients with a small smile touching there lips. Still weird-I noted upon seeing Krytus smiling._

_Dream me opened her eyes and sat up, realizing the figure was stirring, she fell back on the bed gently._

_Dream Tezz got up and turned the lights on, resulting in the "sleeping" me to groan from the lights burning her eyes. "I was worried about you."_

_Worried? Whatever…_

"_I'm done with this scene," I turned around and faced the two young aliens. "Lets go, I don't want to see the rest." _

_Tezz doesn't care about me. Why should I watch something that's a total lie?_

"_But you haven't seen everything from this part in time!" Sage declared. Her face covered with disappointment. "Please just watch a while longer!"_

"_No thank you," I readied to pinch my arm. "I don't need to see something this. Wait, let me rephrase that…I don't _want_ to see this."_

"_Wait! You do not realize that-" Too late Sage, I already pinched myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Right now I'm typing this with my right hand and eating ravioli with my left. HUZZAH FOR MULI-TASKING!<strong>

**Well, besides dripping tomato sauce all over my desk and having to re-type things cuz it's hard doing that with only one hand...I'm doing pretty good-GAH! I GOT IT ON MY LAPTOP!**

**Anyways...R&R cuz reviews are appreciated! XD**


	7. Deception

**Please don't kill me people! I have already looked at the polls and the choice that's in the lead so far is sad ending with a sequel!**

**I'm warning you...this has an EXTREMELY CLIFFY CLIFFHANGER...(well to me it is)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Bolting up in her bed, Kerstin looked around. "What was <em>that<em>?"

She lifted a hot hand up to a even hotter head. _But that's normal._

"Well, I feel okay…" She looked down at her bed: the sheets were discarded on the floor, along with the pillow; that's where she left them the night before. "That was the weirdest dream _ever_, and I've had a lot of odd dreams."

She did another once over of her dark room. It's still dark outside. She turned over to the nightstand beside her bed and read the clock's red digital numbers.

"_4am_?" She groaned and jumped out of the comforts that was her bed and walked to the nearest bathroom. "This is ridiculous…that dream was _ridiculous_…_the ending was ridiculous_!"

She turned on the faucet, cold water poured down to the sink. Cupping her hands, she dipped her hands into the tiny "waterfall", she washed her tired face before grabbing a towel to dry her wet face. She looked up into the mirror-

She covered her mouth to muffle her scream of terror. In the mirror was Krytus, smiling like a snake: treacherous and deceitful.

She pressed her back to the wall. The evil smile spread on the face of the red alien in the mirror.

"K-Kry…?"

"Yes human," Kerstin blinked, hoping when she did, he would go away. "Come closer."

She gulped, "I know I'm going to regret this but…" Her voice trailed off as she stepped closer to the mirror.

Suddenly, a red arm reach out from the mirror and grabbed Kerstin by her shirt, and yanked her into the speculum.

"Hey! Watch it-holy cow…" Kerstin looked at her surroundings: darkness surrounded them, though it was bright and visible. Small, bright dots everywhere, there was large mirrors floating around them, each a different shape, rectangular, circular, square, some were even triangular and star shaped. They're walkways to every mirror.

"What _is_ this?" She breathed, as she done a 360 to stare at her surroundings.

"The Mirror Zone, it withholds many mirrors to alternate dimensions, and alternate endings for every life form in the entire Multiverse. Also, you can observe the worlds of others, just by looking through any of these speculums; using this zone, I found the mirror to Earth-specifically the one in the room you were occupying and found you, though I am not able to leave the zone from that mirror-only observe the surroundings on the other side of them."

"Then…how did you pull me into here?" The confused human gave an arm gesture to the zone they were occupying.

"I said, I could not leave the zone, I did not say I could not reach into it to retrieve something." He resisted the urge to hit the human for her idiotism.

Kerstin put her hands up in a mock surrender. "Calm down, anger will get you nowhere, but you should already know that, since you have lost against the BF5 every time you and your goons step into a Battle Zone."

Krytus let out a low growl and curled his hands into fists, "I am not here to quarrel, human…only to show and tell you something's that will change your life _forever."_

"Forever's a really long time…"

He ignored her retort, "I want to show you what could have happened if you had not detonated." Seeing that he had Kerstin's full attention, he continued. "Follow me."

"Oh, now we're playing "Follow The Leader"? Splendid! Though I've never actually played the game-due to my terrible childhood-I've saw it on TV and-"

"QUIET! I can kill you now and not have to deal with such a abomination as yourself."

"Well look who's talking!" Kerstin retorted, a smirk began to appear on her face. "Don't even say anything else, I'm done-lets go on with this, so I can leave."

Krytus bared his fangs and let out an angry yell before walking away and making a slight arm gesture for her to follow.

Going up a walkway, Krytus grabbed Kerstin's arm and yanked her to walk in front of him. Krytus looked inside the mirror and so did Kerstin.

"This is your alternate ending." Krytus spotted two small children by the mirror and reach his hand through the mirror, grabbing both of the small kids by their shirts and harshly yanking them in.

The kids were brother and sister, the brother being the oldest and the other, the youngest. The boy had brown eyes that had a hint of green around the pupil, his skin was an olive skin, and black hair with short bangs, the tips of the bangs were a grayish white color; he was wearing a golden-brown shirt with jeans. The sister was a redhead with bleach blonde streaks, had bright green eyes that turned a light brown around the edges, and she had slight tan skin; she was wearing a shirt with a variation of reds, oranges and yellows and a denim shorts.

They were trembling with fear, seeing Krytus as he sneered, revealing his fangs.

"Weaklings."

The two made a loud "eep" sound and ran to Kerstin.

"Do you know who I am?" Krytus bent down to be at the same level as the two children.

The two siblings looked at each other before the brother spoke. "Our mommy and daddy told us about you…" His voice had a very slight Russian accent.

The little girl cut in, "you a…BIG MEANY!" Oddly enough, the girl sounded like her and also had the slightest bit of a German accent. The two started to giggle, like all there fear was washed away.

Kerstin stood in shock at the two kids holding onto her legs. But she had to say…the kids had guts. Laughing at a large alien that could possibly break their necks in less than a minute…

They reminded her of herself-she laughed at that.

The little girl looked so much like her, eye color, hair, skin tone. And the boy…what she thought of the little boy was a little scary. He had a very faint _Russian_ accent. Plus he had the hair color, skin, and eyes of…

_No_.

"Yes, the scrawny male from the Red Sentient moon, Tezz is it?"

Kerstin looked up at Krytus, she'd totally forgotten he was there, she was so caught up in the two giggling children that she forgot about the evil red alien bent on revenge.

"I…yeah." She was worried about what he was going to say. She hoped it wasn't what she was-

"These are your offspring."

"Oh wonderful." She was trying to block out her shock and mask it with sarcasm.

"I can see through your cynicism, girl."

"Girl? So I'm not human anymore?"

Krytus ignore her remark and looked at the children, who had stopped laughing and looked up at the evil Sentient. "Children, who does this woman remind you of?"

The girl looked up and so did the boy. The small girl gasped. "Mommy?"

Kerstin chocked when she heard that.

"Lookie wha' I can do!" The little girl pulled out her hand and smiled as fire lit from her palm.

"Well crap, I'm gonna have to deal with a three year old toddler that has pyrokinesis." Kerstin muttered, then put on a bright smile. "That's so cool! I can do that too!"

"Well, she might have _pyrokinesis_…but I have brains!" The little boy said, pointing towards his head. "Just like my daddy!"

_Oh great._

"By the way, my name is Bruno and my little sister is Serafina." He held up five fingers and Serafina held up three. "We're this many!"

"By the way…Krytus is it? We need to go back to our dimension." The little boy, Bruno said.

"Yep, just like his father…" Kerstin rolled her eyes. "How do you even know this is a different dimension?"

"Our parents tell us everything!"

"Okay…well I'm done with this Krytus, so I'm putting them back where they belong." Kerstin grabbed the kids and walked them to the mirror. "Bye kids."

"By mommy!" They chorused; Kerstin's throat closed as they stepped through.

"Wait 'til I tell uncle Sp'nner I met Kwytus~!" The little girl said in a cute melodic voice as she and her older brother stepped through the mirror.

"Don't! Uncle Vert and Auntie Agura might get angry with our parents!"

Kerstin laughed, then abruptly stopped. _'Uncle Vert? Aunt Agura? That would mean they're…in that dimension? Wow.'_

"Why did you show me them, Krytus?"

"If they had found a cure for you, you could have had that." He walked around her. "A mate…children…everything terrible that had happened to you would be behind you, nothing would be holding you back…you could have had a _happy ending_."

Kerstin growled, her fists shaking along with the rest of her body. "There's no happy endings in life…_especially for someone like me._"

"Oh, but you could have had everything you had always wanted, people who cared and loved you for who you are. But no, they had to take you into a Battle Zone and _betray_ you, Kerstin."

She shook her head and after bowing it.

"Yes, _betray_…they took you as a threat. You could easily conquer the Multiverse with your power and strength. You can possibly explode and destroy entire Battle Zones and not have one scratch."

Kerstin rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure a simple fire power couldn't control the Multiverse, and I made it through that explosion because of pure luck."

"You cannot hide from your destiny, Kerstin." He motioned for her to follow him, they went up a spirally path up to a tall mirror. "This mirror, is the one now."

"But no one's up, smart guy, it should be about 6am on Earth by now." Kerstin remarked. Placing a hand on her hip.

"You've been here longer than you think." Krytus shoved her near the speculum, "listen to what your pathetic leader and hunter have to say."

Krytus smirked as she looked through. _'The Anti-Battle Force 5's dimension, the human will never know.'_

Vert and Agura suddenly appeared in the room. It was Vert's room.

"Vert, what are we going to do with her?"

"How am I supposed to know? She's a nuisance. She needs to keep her problems to herself and stop all this crying."

Agura nodded.

Kerstin couldn't believe her eyes, but it was them alright. "No…this can't be true."

"Oh, but it is, the truth can hurt sometimes." His smirk never faltered.

"I…They think I'm a b-burden?" She exasperated. "That…can't…no."

Krytus laughed. "Did you really think they were looking for you?" He laughed even harder when he saw her face. "It was pure coincidence! They were going to find a respawn chamber, they thought that one could have been in my fortress. They didn't find one…only you."

Kerstin felt tears blur her vision. She shook her head furiously.

"You're a threat to them, you can control fire…it is symbolic…do you know what it symbolizes, Kerstin?"

Kerstin didn't say anything, her mind was going a million thoughts a minute.

"Evil. Pure evil, human…you are _destined _to be evil." He walked around her like a lion would his prey. "Betray the Battle Force 5 like they betrayed you…get your needed revenge." He widened his devilish smile and bared his fangs.

"Together, we can bring them to their knees, begging for mercy and forgiveness!" He lifted his fist in the air.

Kerstin thought for a moment. She heard a voice in the back of her head. '_They don't need you or care about you. You're a burden and threat to them. They fear you, Kerstin. Embrace your flame!' _She looked up at Krytus to see him staring at her patiently.

"Join me." He retched out a red fisted hand. "What do you say?"

She looked at the hand in front of her. She didn't have anywhere else to go, no one back on Earth really cared for her. She slowly put her hand up his large fisted one. He smirked and opened his hand, a small device landed in Kerstin's palm.

"Excellent, this is your ear piece, the next time you go into a Battle Zone, contact me."

She smiled. "I hope this new life will be better."

"Oh it will be, my friend," He lead her to the mirror she came from. "It will be."

She looked back at him to see him smiling. _'I'm still not used to that.'_

She stepped into the mirror and fell to the tile floor of the bathroom she was in. "Oof!" She slowly pulled herself up and looked at the tiny device in the palm of her hand.

'_Embrace you flame!'_

"Embrace my flame…" She sighed. "Play it cool the rest of your time here, act casual…like nothing happened back there-"

_Knock, knock!_

"Kerstin?" A voice said on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

She knew who is was. "I am just fine, thank you." She put the communicator in her pocket and opened the door. "Thought you didn't care about me Tezz…"

"What made you think that?"

"Oh I dunno…maybe what you told Vert?" He flinched, remembering what he'd said. "Yeah…it was probably that."

"About that, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity." She walked away from him. "And it doesn't take a _genius_ to figure that out."

'_You're going to get what's coming for you, smarty.'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Dodges multiple bullets* Sorry, sorry, sorry! But it's necessary to the story!<strong>


	8. Going Down

**Man, how long's it been? _6 months_? Crap. Just crap. I'm a lazy person and just never got to this. I've had high school volleyball til October, then I had some stuff to do with my band class( we were learning to march), and along with that stuff I had-and still have- a LOAD of homework almost every night. I'm not even in high school(1 MOAR YR), but my teachers think it'd be good to get us ready, I actually have some kind of language exam thing before I let out for Christmas.**

**LAZY LOLIN' IS LAZY.**

**I actually got motivated to do this because a couple of weeks ago, I had a dream that Kerstin was MAD at me and threatened me to finish it.**

**Anyway, SORREH.**

**OH, AND SORREH FOR WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>You could have had a happy ending.'<em>

Oh, it's you again…just get out of my head.

'_They took you as a threat.'_

Shut up.

'_You cannot hide from your destiny, Kerstin.'_

…Shut up.

'_The truth can hurt sometimes.'_

Yes, I know that…now, shut up.

'_Did you really think they were looking for you?'_

Shut, to the up.

'_It was pure coincidence!'_

I hate you enough, it would be best to shut up.

'_You're a threat to them, you can control fire…it is symbolic…do you know what it symbolizes, Kerstin?'_

Not this again. Please, shut up!

'_Evil. Pure evil, human…you are __**destined**__ to be evil.'_

Shut. Up.

'_Betray the Battle Force 5 like they betrayed you…get your needed revenge.'_

SHUT UP!

Kerstin couldn't get these haunting thoughts out of her head. She never asked to be like this! She never asked to be in this situation! Why? Why her? Why not someone else? She didn't deserve this-no one did!

_No one…_

**NO ONE!**

She slammed her fist into the wall behind her bed. She punched it so hard and so many times her knuckles bled and began to feel _numb_, heck…her whole body felt numb!

"WHY? _WHY_?" She screamed, frustration was written on her tear streaked face. "Why doesn't anyone understand me?"

'_Join me.'_

It won't go away. Those haunting words…the thing about them was, she _believed_ them. And was going to _follow _them.

She can't believe it.

She ran from Krytus for two years, and now she's _joining him_?

Her life has officially hit rock bottom. Rock _freakin'_ bottom.

There won't be no turning back now…but, why would she turn back anyway? They don't care about her…she's a _burden_, a _nuisance_. Another mouth to feed. Her life _sucks_.

She wished she was five again, back when she still had her mother and father. Before her father got stuck with a German Mafia. Before he took too much from them and couldn't repay them. She belonged to the German Mafia after her parents were murdered. She became a Kickboxer, training everyday; six am to three am, _ten hours _a day. But, it paid off. She could run a marathon twice, not that she would want to though.

She stopped her train of thought. It was his fault! If her father hadn't of been so _stupid_, then she could still be living with them! Well, she's 19, she would be leaving home by now-but it didn't matter! She could've had a normal life. Normal…that sounded so sweet to her ears…

But no…she had to leave Germany, become a member of Battle Force 5, meet mutant animals, killer robots and red, power hunger aliens!

She punched the wall again; she left a large dent in the wall where her fist once was. She could barely feel the pain in her fist, she was so angry. She had to find a way to get rid of all this rage. She punched the wall again…and again, and again.

But even through all the pain she was feeling in her fist, it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside. What Vert said…she choked on a sob.

She bit her bottom lip until she drew blood.

This…this was nothing.

"Why does the world have to hate me?"

Knock, knock.

Kerstin cursed in German at the state of her hand and the wall she was beating almost ruthlessly. Whoever was at her door was going to wonder why she was making such a racket and-

Knock, knock, knock!

"Yo Kerstin?" A.J.'s familiar cheerful voice was replaced by a tired one. "You okay? We've been hearing banging comin' from your room."

'_We? Oh wonderful' _Kerstin would rather just deal with one of them then all of them.

Kerstin grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and wiped the blood of her knuckles. "What did it sound like?" Her voice sounded a little too irritated.

She knew they were taken aback by her tone of voice, she should apologize-but she decided against it. They didn't deserved it, after all.

They did **not** know what situation they've put her through.

And there's no way out of it…except-

Kerstin shuddered at the thought of _suicide_…she couldn't-wouldn't…but…_there's no other way…_

She quickly pushed the thought away and spoke, "Some books fell…" She lied through her teeth.

"Oh, um…okay then," he paused. "We'll just go…I guess, see ya t'morrow."

Kerstin sighed when she heard the footsteps echoes slowly soften into oblivion. "I just want peace, freedom, rest…" Kerstin mentally slapped herself.

"Shake this off!"

XxXxXxXxX

"You wanted to speak with me, Krytus?" The Red Sentient leader turned at the female voice.

"Yes, your idea was a success," Kyburi smiled wickedly at the compliment. "To use the Anti-Five to persuade the human, Kerstin, to join us."

Kyburi nodded before examining her nails and motioned him to follow her to a large room. The room was filled with machinery as the other three Reds were sawing, slicing and mending parts of a large structure together.

"The drill is almost complete, we are putting the last finishing touches on it." Kyburi made a short laugh. "The humans will be too content with the drill that they never notice that their own is going to help us rip them apart!"

"Make sure that the rest know of the plan," Krytus clenched his fist and smiled. "The Battle Force Five will not survive, no matter the cost!"

The four other beings gave each other their share of evil smiles or smirks before returning to the large, destructive drill.

"Make sure that drill can cut through nine hundred meters of solid rock to get to the core of the Battle Zone!"

XxXxXxXxX

Later that day, the team was outside watching Vert and Tezz work on a new move. They had constructed a ramp for Vert to use. As soon as Vert drove up the ramp, Zoom would follow, acting as the baddy. Then Tezz would come in and activate his weapon.

"Preparing for my trace in three, two, one!" The hatch on the back of the Splitwire would open and his EMP blaster would activate. It was like retrieving a battle key, but the Saber and Tezz's EMP blaster. (A/N: I don't know any other way to describe this!)

Little did the team know that there was a traitor among them. Videoing them with a Sentient device made by Krytus himself, given to her along with the ear communicator.

So as they held meetings about battle strategies, the Blue Sentients and Sage's mind…Kerstin had her ear comm., so while they thought that only they knew, the Red Sentient Five was on the other line, listening in and laughing at the Five and their foolishness.

'_I'm just a nuisance to them, they don't want me,'_ She thought bitterly, clasping the video device. _'But I know someone who does.'_

Kerstin's hate for her teammates grew each day, her needed revenge was at reach, it was hovering right above her eager fingertips. She wanted it, needed it. She wanted it cold…possibly bloody.

Revenge, retaliation, punishment.

It didn't matter what word she called it, she wanted it badly.

_Revenge._

"Hey Kerstin?" The teen looked up at the speaker.

"What?" Well, she didn't mean to be that grouchy sounding.

"Not sleeping well?"

"Sleeping fine…why?"

"You seem kinda grouchy." And they noticed it…great.

After ending his sentence, Sherman took a bite of his club sandwich with extra pickles.

Kerstin shrugged and bit into her spicy jalapeno pizza.

"I think it's that time of the month," whispered Spinner to Zoom.

Kerstin, who was now clasping her drink with one hand, crunched the Styrofoam cup, sending her pink strawberry smoothie to the table and the floor beside Kerstin.

"Whoops," she said in a very deadpanned manner. "Guess I just held the cup too tightly."

The team just sat there, slightly weirded out by her act.

"Okay…I guess we'll just help you clean it up." Agura said suggestively.

"No, it's cool, I can do it." She stopped them and walked to the bathroom to get some paper towels.

Once she was gone, Stanford spoke up. "The lass has gone crazy!"

"Berserk!" Spinner half-shouted, slightly challenging Stanford.

"Cuckoo!"

"Mad as a March Hare!"

"Mad as a hatter!"

"Out to lunch!"

"What in blazes?" Stanford paused, thinking hard before proclaiming, "screwball!"

Spinner's eyes turned to slits as he stared down Stanford before speaking slowly. "…wacky."

Before Stanford could even think, Vert slammed his palms down on the table in a furious manner. "Enough!"

"You guys, she's going through a lot!" Agura explained softly, though slightly irritated that they would make a game out of someone else's misery.

"I can't believe you guys!" Vert exclaimed.

"I've already had to deal with Tezz," at his name, Tezz looked down in shame. "Now I have to deal with you two?"

"Vert, calm down," Sherman really never expected he'd ever have calm down his usually calm and cool leader. "Anger isn't going to solve this."

With a sigh, Vert's shoulders slumped, feeling very ashamed of his unnecessary outburst. "I'm just worried about her, there's something wrong…"

"_I just know it."_

Kerstin's heart filled with hate as she watched, albeit unnoticed by the gang, Stanford and Spinner trying to be more creative with their insults. She clenched the paper towels in her hands and snarled in disgust at them. _'Krytus was right!'_

Her feet smacked against the tile floor as she tried to act more calm around her so-called teammates. But sadly, she wasn't doing to well at it. Those same accidentally hurtful words rang through her head. Making her head pound and ache.

Everyone watched in silence as she wadded up the towels and began to clean up her mess. After seconds passed, she paused and looked up. "Well? Anyone care to help me clean up this?"

Tezz, being on the end of the booth, slid off and went to help her. Her hands began to warm and then sizzle, smoking the paper. But it went unnoticed and Tezz grabbed the towel. He yelped when a flame sprouted from the paper towel when he took it from her.

"Oh, my bad…" Kerstin said and Tezz dropped the burnt towel into the small pink puddle on the floor. She handed him her towel before bending down to clean with the scorched one.

"What's the matter with you?" She heard him say. She bit her lip angrily and looked up.

"What's wrong with you, arschloch?(1) Tezz was ready to say something else when there wrist-coms beeped.

"Battle Force 5, Storm Shock approaching in T-minus 15 seconds."

"Lets jet guys!" Vert's voice commanded as they practically jumped out the door. Kerstin stayed behind, and smirked when she heard both Zoom and A.J.'s voice.

"What-who? Our tires!" Kerstin had slashed their tires, knowing that the Storm Shock would come while there were eating at the diner.

She put on an innocent face and ran outside. "What's wrong?" She saw the tires and muttered a, "never mind."

"Well, we don't have time to take you guys back to the base," Vert began. "So A.J. and Zoom, hop in with the Cortez Brothers and Tezz, you're with Stanford."

"Oh c'mon!" Stanford's voice whined and Kerstin gave him a hating glare, making his bickering stop.

Everyone rushed into their designated vehicles and drove towards the wide desert. Kerstin lifted her hand to the back of her right ear and comm'd Krytus. "We are on our way."

"Good, everything is going to plan."

"What about the drill?"

"In it's place, ready to do its roll as a decoy."

"Alright," she paused when the Gladiator began to rise off the ground and shut off the connection.

"You guys ready to kick Red Sentient butt?" Vert asked over the communicators cheerily. He got cheers in response.

"More like you guys getting your butts kicked," Kerstin muttered absent-mindedly.

Exiting out of the portal, the team gazed at the Battle Zone. From what they can see, it looked like a volcanic war zone. Volcanoes from various sizes are scattered across the land. Bones and different types of tattered clothing was lying burnt on the ground.

"What happened here Sage?" Vert's voice echoed through his communicator.

"I-it seem-s that an alie-en race has-s once h-ad a battle here a-and n-no one else has be-been here si-since." Static laced the communication signals. Kerstin smiled to herself, the Red Sentients were beginning to jam the signal, any minute now-

"Sage? Sage? Can you hear me?" Vert's voice desperately tried to get his com to work, but failed; all that could be heard was static and whirs. They were unable to communicate with Sage, but it was possible to still talk to each other for now.

"Communication's jammed," Stanford whined. "Blasted thing! Must be this bloody Battle Zone!"

"Or the Red Sentients." Sherman added, his voice sounded frustrated as he tried to track down a signal.

"Well duh," they looked through their vehicles windows to peer at Kerstin's stolid face. "Of course it's them, who else could it be?"

"We didn't ask for your rude comment, Kerstin." Tezz's stoic voice came through the static in the communicator. The interference was getting more worse by the minute.

"Well," Kerstin paused, gripping the Gladiator's steering-handle bars before speaking again. "No one asked for your smart a-"

"Red Sentient Five!" Agura yelled, cutting off Kerstin, and pointed to a large hill, where all but the Reds leader was.

"Wonder where Krytus is." Agura said, searching for the red menace.

"We can wonder later, right now," Vert paused and retracted the chainsaw on the Saber and sped at his opponents. "We need to kick some Red butt!"

The team followed behind, activating there own weaponry. Once colliding, Kerstin's hidden com buzzed to life.

"Get ready in three…two…one!" At that, the ground began to shake.

Everyone let out their own surprised "whoa" and Spinner looked around.

"What was that?" Off in the distance, he saw a large drill driving itself into the ground. "Look at that!"

"That drill you see, humans," Kyburi stopped to laugh. "Is going to detonate this Battle Zone when it reaches the core!"

"That's not gonna happen, Kyburi!" Agura swiped one of the Tangler's claws at the Venikus. Pushing it back, Agura began to claim more and more confidence and getting more of the upper hand. That it, until a large quake in the ground knocked her out of her concentration and she began to fall back to defense.

"You will soon fall, human!" Kyburi laughed at the human teen. "You have been oblivious!"

Agura fought back with her vehicles claws. "Oblivious to what, Kyburi?" She spat the Sentient's name out like venom.

Kyburi laughed her maniac-like laugh. "There's a renegade among you."

That caused the whole team to stop as the rest of the Reds began laughing in chorus with their female second in command. They looked at each other confused, hoping one would understand what the Red Sentient female was talking about.

Kerstin just followed along and pretended to be just as clueless as the rest. '_Oh but they'll find out.'_

"A traitor?" Vert's face was devoid of all emotion, but his eyes shown confusing and worry. At this, Kyburi laughed all the more harder.

Kerstin looked around at the team to notice the Splitwire quietly leaving to go to the drill. She activated her hidden ear comm. and spoke into it. "There's a Battle Force 5 member retreating to the drill."

"Indeed," she paused to observe Vert's face before smiling a shark-like smile. "Your face expresses nothing…"

Feeling the pause, Vert raised a single blond eye brow. "But?"

Still smiling, Kyburi laughed, "your eyes betray you just like-" She halted as a voice came through her comm. link. It was Kerstin's. But before she could react, Krytus had already heard in on the warning.

"Protect the drill!" Krytus' voice boomed through the Red Sentient Five's comm. links.

Kyburi and the rest of the RS5 looked towards the towering drill to see the Splitwire driving towards the lard destructive drill. Kyburi snarled when Agura attacked her and let Vert escaped, driving after Tezz and Stanford.

The rest of the Battle Force 5 followed in suit and attacked their Red Sentient counterparts, except for Kerstin, who drove after Vert.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this, Vert!" She slightly growled, then pressed the gas pedal to the floor. She began to gain on her "leader".

Vert was oblivious though, "Kerstin, go back!" He commanded. "The team needs you!"

"The team doesn't need me!" Kerstin retorted in an angry manner.

"Kerstin, that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you, Vert," she sped up and rammed his from the back. "Not anymore!"

"What?" Vert was confused, what did she mean by _that_?

"Vert! Come in, Vert!" Agura's voice was panicky. '_What's going on?'_

"What's wrong, Agura?" He asked, swerving away from Kerstin.

"It's Kerstin!" He heard her grunt and metal clashing against metal. "She's with Krytus!"

Vert's mind went blank, and he unintentionally let his foot off the gas petal. "What?" He said in disbelief. They'd helped her through so much, why would she do this?

"She's betrayed us!"

Vert just sat there, staring ahead at the drill. He was in a daze; how could this have happened? How do _he_ let this happen? This whole time, they've been oblivious. All their plans and battle strategies were most definitely given to Krytus after Kerstin had been told them.

Something landing hard on the Saber's windshield brought him out of his horror-filed daze. He slowly looked up to see a foot, but who's it belonged to made anger fill his entire being.

"Krytus," he seethed, all his anger going to Krytus and his gang of five.

"Happy to see me, Vert Wheeler?" Krytus laughed. "I'm sure you're surprised to see one of your own standing by my side."

"Yeah," Vert said softly, he looked to his side to see his sword; he began to slowly reach for it. He just needed to distract Krytus. He looked back up and stared Krytus in the eye. "I am, big time."

"But I'm not the only one who will be surprised." Vert said, grabbing the handle of the sword.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone's gonna be _real_ surprised." He clenched his sword's handle and slid open the Saber's windshield. He then lifted his sword to Krytus' chest, to stab him. Only he stabbed the air. He jumped out and held his ground.

"Vert! What's going on? Vert! Hello?" He didn't pay any heed to the worried voices over the com-link. He only cared about the two people in front of him. His greatest enemy and a close friend.

Kerstin stood there, face emotionless, uncaring. As flames surrounded her fists she moved to battle stance. She didn't say anything, only motioned for him to attack.

Vert lowered his head and raised his sword. With swift movements, he sped at her and clashed his sword at her. "Kerstin, I rather not hurt you, but if you're against us," she dodged and he went at her again. "I have no choice to!"

Fire ran up her arms and legs, soon, her whole body was a large flame. Vert grit his teeth and swung his sword at her hard, missing her only a few inches.

As they were fighting, Krytus left for the drill. He looked back and laughed. Vert Wheeler won't stand a chance, and by the looks of it, his team isn't doing to well either.

Kerstin's confidence grew with every dodge. She wasn't attacking, she was waiting for Vert to show a weakness, or open spot. She jumped away from an on coming kick and back flipped. There it was; she smirked and threw at fire ball at the open point on Vert: his side.

"You seriously think you can hit me? I've been fighting my whole life!" She sneered.

The fire burnt through his red battle suit, going though his white shirt underneath and reaching his skin. Burning and scorching it. He gasped in pain and his attacks weakened.

"What's wrong with you?" Vert yelled at her, he sliced at her again, failing to get her.

Kerstin smirked. "What do you mean, my dear leader?" Her voice was sweet and filed with sarcasm.

"I'm not your leader anymore! And by the looks of it, I don't think I ever will be again!" He practically screamed at her.

"Oh, calm down!" She laughed, then smirked. "Why don't you…lie down!" She combined two fire balls together and threw them at his chest, sending him crashing to the rocky ground. His sword slid away from him; way out of reach. He groaned and began to lift himself up, but fell back down from the excruciating pain.

"Vert! We're being over powered! We ca-BZZT!" The comm-link cut off into static and Vert began to fill with something other than pain: worry.

What was going to happen now? What would happen to Earth? To Sage? To them?

Kerstin walked over to him and calmly bent down next to him. She then hovered her hand over his face and neck as a blazing flame lit around her hand. Vert squinted at the brightness and started to scoot away. He was stopped when Kerstin reach and dug her other hand into his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"_Was machst du?"_

Kerstin stopped and let her hands fall into her lap. She looked up and searched the Battle Zone. "Mom?" She whispered.

"_Kerstin, jetzt aufhören!"_

Kerstin blinked, her mother was dead. Has been dead for a long time now; about 15 years. She couldn't be hearing her.

"_Sie sind so viel besser als die! Bitte nicht!"_ That was her mother! It was!

"Mom?" She breathed and then sucked in a quick breath. Tears developed in her eyes.

"_Nichts davon ist richtig!"_

She started to breath hard and shaky. This wasn't right. What was she doing?

"_They betrayed you! This is right! They __**deserve **__this! He deserves this!" _A cold harsh voice, that wasn't her mother, encouraged her.

She stood up and shacked her head, backing away.

Suddenly, a voice came over her ear piece. "Retreat to the Red Sentient portal immediately! Mega detonation in T-minus one minute!" Kerstin looked to the Gladiator, then back at Vert, who was now beginning to stand.

"Be right there, Krytus!" She ran as hard as she could, climbed into her vehicle and never looked back.

Not when Vert yelled her name.

Not when she heard the drill collapsing.

Not when she heard the others yelling over the comm. in panic.

Not even when she heard a whisper through the comm. from Tezz, "why, Kerstin?"

She swallowed thickly and replied, "I…I'm sorry." She jumped through the portal and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M EVILLLLLL. I left you with mo' suspense then before! (I hope)<strong>

***Puts up sign* This sign says:**

**"Lolin' Girl is not accountable for any injuries from falling off the cliff hanger." :)**

**Here's what the German stuff says: **

**1.) What are you doing?**

**2.) Kerstin, stop now!**

**3.) You are so much better than that! Please don't!**

**4.) None of this is true!**

**I'll have the sequel to this sequel posted...after Christmas? Yeah, after Christmas.**

**IT'S GON' BE EPIC!**


End file.
